


How can a fistfight be romantic?

by xTheHarlequinDevilx



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheHarlequinDevilx/pseuds/xTheHarlequinDevilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan had no idea what had gotten into him. He was never one to start a fight, verbally or physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can a fistfight be romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this over a year ago but I never really finished it. I was only planning to make it a one-shot but now I'm probably gonna make it at least two chapters. That is, if anyone likes it and if I can figure out how to end it ;)

Jehan had no idea what had gotten into him. He was never one to start a fight, verbally or physically. It might've been because of how much he'd been drinking, or the fact that Courfeyrac had managed to score himself a new boyfriend already while Jehan had had no such luck. That is the main reason he started drinking in the first place. It's not like he still had feelings for the guy. Really. They were still good friends and Jehan was happy for Courfeyrac, but when he saw them together he was reminded that he was still alone.

Though he had found himself with a crush on the group's own bar-fighter pretty soon after the break-up. He tried to talk himself out of it because he was certain that this would be a dead end. There was no way Bahorel would ever return his feelings.

 

But back to the fight in question. It all had started at the Musain one night. Jehan was aware that Courfeyrac had started dating someone, but when the guy showed up after the meeting it still felt like a slap across the face. Courfeyrac introduced him to the group and Jehan did his best to smile but as soon as Courf and Philippe (apparently) went to sit down Jehan turned to Grantaire.  
“I need a drink.”  
Grantaire just grinned at him and poured a glass of wine. As the night went on, one glass turned into five, which later turned into ten.

Usually when Jehan was drinking he became overly friendly which is why his currently over-irritated state came as a surprise. He just kept shifting his gaze from Courfeyrac and his boyfriend to Bahorel who was laughing with Feuilly about something. At first Grantaire had thought it was hilarious to see Jehan this drunk, but now he was starting to get worried. He exchanged a look with Joly who had joined them a few drinks ago and he had a similar look of worry on his face.  
“Uhm... Jehan? Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?” The medical student said carefully.  
The poet turned his gaze towards Joly and Grantaire, both looking a little unsure of how to handle the situation.  
“Yeah dude, you're not the professional drinker that I am.” Grantaire said, laughing timidly.  
“You can't tell me what to do!” Jehan said angrily and took a hold of the wine bottle standing next to him on the table.  
“Come on, give- Give me the bottle!” Joly forcefully grabbed the bottle out of the poet's hands.  
“Fine!” Jehan stumbled from the table and headed towards the door, there was no reason for him to stay any longer.

That's when he saw Bahorel, as handsome and tall as ever. Thinking back on the incident he couldn't really figure out what he was trying to achieve with his next action. Maybe he was getting desperate for attention, or maybe he'd just gotten a sudden death wish. Perhaps both. Either way, he walked up to Bahorel who greeted him with a big smile. That's when the poet punched him right in the face.

 

Bahorel had been watching the poet for weeks, maybe even months. There was just something about how sweet and gentle he was, how he was the complete opposite of the fighter that made him perfect in Bahorel's eyes. When he found out that Jehan and Courfeyrac was dating he just tried to tell himself that if Jehan was happy he should be happy, and that it wouldn't be right to smash Courf's face in. That didn't stop him from being over the moon when the two of them broke up. He thought about asking Jehan out right away but decided against it because he didn't want to risk becoming the rebound guy, but also because as it turns out he doesn't quite have the guts to actually do it.

So there he was, talking to Feuilly as usual, discreetly glancing over at Jehan every now and then. He couldn't help but feel a little worried about the poet after Courfeyrac decided to bring his new boyfriend to the café.

Suddenly Jehan had disappeared from his table and Bahorel immediately felt a sting of disappointment since he assumed his crush had gone home for the night. When the poet reappeared right in front of him a few seconds later the fighter felt like his heart was about to beat its way out of his chest. He gave Jehan a big smile but sadly he didn't have time to say anything before he felt a soaring pain in his jaw.

For a moment all he could do was stand there and with a chocked expression, bringing a hand to his face. Then his fighting instincts kicked in. If someone punched him in the face there was no way he'd walk away without making them regret it. (Granted, the amount of alcohol he'd been drinking may have made him forget that the person in question was the guy he wanted to kiss senseless rather than beat the hell out of.) So Bahorel launched himself at Jehan and tackled him to the floor. The poet only managed to get in a few punches but all in all it was Bahorel who made the most damage.

The first ones to realize what was happening was Enjolras and Combeferre whose minds weren't clouded by wine. They threw themselves on Bahorel trying to pull him off of the smaller man.

In the end it took Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly and Marius to pull him off and they immediately started shoving him towards the door. Meanwhile Joly and Grantaire hoisted Jehan off of the floor and dragged him into the kitchen so Joly could take a look at the damage. On the way Jehan caught a glimpse of Courfeyrac who stood frozen in place staring at the scene, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head.

“What the hell was that about?” Grantaire asked hopping up on the kitchen counter. Joly had started cleaning the cuts on Jehan's face while mumbling something about concussions and brain damage.  
“Why can't you just leave me alone?!” Jehan said angrily while trying to get out of Joly's grip.  
“Oh no you don't!” Joly snapped at him. “Do you want your wounds to get infected so your face will end up deformed?”  
This made the poet stop resisting but he was still rather irritated.  
“So... back to the million dollar question. Why the hell did you start a fistfight with Bahorel? The guy is twice your size!” Grantaire looked at Jehan, determined to get an explanation.

“He just pissed me off.”  
“That might've been a somewhat good explanation except well, you're you, and you haven't said a word to him all night.”  
Jehan just mumbled something and all Grantaire could make out was something like; “Stupid face, attractive, against the wall, kissing, smirk off his face.”  
Grantaire gave a puzzled expression and Joly paused what he was doing and frowned at the poet. Then it seemed like something clicked for the cynic.  
“Wait, you... do you like him?” Grantaire asked incredulously with a hint of a smile on his face.  
Jehan just glared at him, refusing to say anything else.  
“Dude! I thought you were the romantic of the group! Don't you know that it's only cute to pull your crushes pigtails when you're like, five?” The drunk said, now full-out laughing.

Even Joly found this highly amusing which Jehan noticed.  
“Oh screw you guys!” he said, taking this opportunity to slip out of Joly's grasp and head for the door.  
Before he left he could hear his friends laughing their asses off.


End file.
